deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomberman VS Napalm Man
Bomberman VS Napalm Man 'is a What-If Death Battle by Withersoul 235. It pits 'Bomberman from the titular game series against Napalm Man 'from the Mega Man franchise. Interlude ''BOOM ! Blast ! That's all we want from these two. But who will win this explosive fight ? Bomberman (Cues: Bomberman 64 Main Menu theme) '''Boomstick: Ah, Bomberman... the classic PC classic... Wiz: Yeah, that guy. His games were originally called Dyna Blaster in Europe. Boomstick: Bomberman is one of gaming's most popular characters. He mainly attacks with bombs. Duh. Wiz: Bomberman has many power-ups that aid him in combat. Such as: Power-Ups *Can use skates to move faster *Can punch and kick his bombs *Line Bomb destroys all bombs in a line *Full Fire highly expands blast range *Power Glove can grab and expand the size of bombs *Marble Bombs *Red Bomb: strongly expands bomb radius *Vest allows for invincibility *Salt Bombs Boomstick: Bomberman usually blasts his way through labyrinths with those bombs. He has a lot of them. Wiz: A bad point is that his own bombs can ironically kill him. However, there are power-ups that make him immune to his own bombs. Boomstick: Bomberman has also used remotes at times. Press the big, red, obvious button and KA-BOOM ! Wiz: Bomberman also has power-ups that allows him to pass straight through walls and his own bombs. Feats *Has escaped an underground empire *Has saved Planet Bomber countless times *Tamed countless Rooeys Bomberman: I did it ! Napalm Man Wiz: Ug... Napalm Man... Boomstick: Did you know there are rumors of Mega Man 5 getting banned in Vietnam because of his name ? Wiz: Ehhhh... shouldn't we be analyzing this geezer ? Boomstick: Oh... right. Wiz: Napalm Man mainly attacks with shells that bounce over the ground and, after a while, they 'splode. Boomstick: He can also fire rockets and homing missiles. Wiz: He rides skates or something like that and can increase his speed with boosters. Boomstick: He's a literal living weapon. Not even his friends feel safe. Poor guy. Wiz: Ehh... wait, this is all we can say ? Boomstick: Pretty much, there's not much else to say. Wiz: Ehh... shortest analysis ever i guess ? OK then. Pre-fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Death Battle Bomberman blasts his way through a wall in a secret building, where he finds Napalm Man. Napalm Man takes a fighting pose and readies his weapons. Upon seeing this, Bomberman too prepares for fight. Bomberman throws some bombs, but Napalm Man jumps over them and fires rockets. Bomberman is hit and jumps away. Napalm Man throws some Napalm Bombs and their explosion flings Bomberman into a wall. Napalm activates his rocket boosters and speeds up to the bomber. Bomberman quickly kicks a bomb at Napalm. The explosion creates a crater with power-ups for Bomberman to collect. Bomberman grabs the Explosion Expander and throws another bomb. The "plus" shaped explosion creates a hole in the floor. Napalm is hit and falls down, as does Bomberman. During their fall, Bomberman drops some more bombs on Napalm Man. Napalm avoids some of them but gets hit on the head by one of the bombs. The Robot Master activates his boosters to fly up to the bomber and fires homing missiles. Bomberman is hit again, before Napalm Man shoots a normal rocket. Bomberman avoids it, but the rocket hits the ceiling. They both land on the floor in a cold storage full of icicles. Bomberman runs off and returns with a Rooey. They ram into Napalm until he kills the animal with a rocket before kicking Bomberman. The latter jumps off the body of the Rooey and grabs a big red bomb. Bomberman throws the red bomb, but Napalm causes an early explosion with a napalm bomb of his own, before throwing another at Bomberman. Bomberman is hit by the shell and quickly punches and kicks countless bombs at Napalm Man, and he gets hit constantly (a combo multiplier hilariously appears on the screen), until the damaged ceiling from earlier finally drops straight onto Bomberman. Napalm Man walks off to celebrate victory when an explosion destroys the rubble. There stands Bomberman, wearing the Vest. Napalm Man tries to run off, but Bomberman throws a bomb upwards. The bomb reaches an icicle, which drops down. Bomberman throws another bomb at the icicle, the explosion of which launches it straight through Napalm Man's chest. Napalm Man, dead, falls to the floor. Bomberman throws one more the bomb, which explodes and sends the Robot Master's body flying high into the air, before it finally lands again. Results Boomstick: Man... this wasn't even close... Wiz: Although Napalm Man may have had a speed advantage, that's around it. Bomberman has a bigger and more effective arsenal. Boomstick: Bomberman's Vest allowed for complete invurnerability, allowing him to survive his own bombs. Wiz: Bomberman also had a bigger and farther range, and his explosions were bigger. Napalm Man sure had missiles, but it didn't really help him that much. Boomstick: You can say Bomberman had a blast doing this ! Wiz: The winner is Bomberman. Trivia *This is W235's second normal fight after Iggy Koopa VS Donatello. The previous two were Battle Royales. Polls Who do you want to win ? Bomberman Napalm Man Who do you think will win ? Bomberman Napalm Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Capcom vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016